


pages (they almost were lost)

by Artorigins



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Diary/Journal, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Sad Ending, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), there might be actual dialogue later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorigins/pseuds/Artorigins
Summary: Tommy is stuck in a prison with nothing but a stack of empty books, several potatos, and his worst enemy.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any thing like this so feel free to critique it!
> 
> Though there are no ships/romance, if one of the creators wants me to take this fic down I will gladly do so! 
> 
> (chapters are short but they will be frequently updated!)
> 
> Thanks for reading :D

Day 1 

I stole these books from the green bastard. 

Fuck him, amiright?

There were explosions outside earlier so I’m stuck here now. 

Dream says it could be up to a week until I get out.

I really fucking hope not. 

-Big Man Tommy


	2. Day 2

Day 2

It’s really fucking annoying seeing Dream staring at me 24/7.

It’s like he has nothing better to do. 

He occasionally smiles like a fucking maniac or some shit. 

Sam hasn’t come back yet, the arse he is. 

-Women Lover Tommy


	3. Day 2 pt 2

Day 2 (again)

I burnt my hand on the fucking lava. 

Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to have the lava exposed like that?!

The green prick said that we should escape the prison together. 

I hate him so very much.

Have I mentioned how fucking hot this cell is?! I’m being burnt alive in here.

It’s almost as bad as the nether.

-Tommy


	4. Day 3

Day 3

I’m sick of potatoes.  
If I see Technoblade ever again I’m gonna ask how he managed to survive solely on potatoes all his life.

That man is a fucking menace. 

I heard voices outside the prison today, they sounded like Tubbo and Ranboo. 

Couldn’t understand what they were saying.

Does anybody know I'm trapped here?

-Tommy


	5. Day 4

Day 4 

Debating running straight through the lava. 

I might survive.

Dream said I should do it. 

I don’t know if he was joking or not. 

He’s been standing next to the chest of books. 

I’m gonna have to keep the journal with me now. 

Hope I don’t get fucking potato on it. 

-Tommy


	6. Day 5

Day 5

I think I’m going insane

Techno and Phil always told me about these “voices” they hear.

I thought it was all bullshit

I’m not so sure now. 

There’s a whispering sound all around me now. 

I thought it was Dream but he’s asleep. 

Maybe it’s the Dreamon Tubbo told me about. 

Idk

-Tommy


	7. Day 6

Day 6

Dream threw the clock in the lava. 

I hope we get a new one soon. 

Sam still hasn’t come back yet. (I’m not worried though)

Dream has been spouting bullshit about how he won’t ever let me out. 

Voices have been getting louder.

I don’t know how Techno and Phil survived.

I still can’t understand them.

-Tommy


	8. Day 7

Day 7 (I think)

Just punched Dream, feeling good.

He punched me back though. Might’ve broken my nose.

Oh well

He yelled at me today. All I was doing was humming. 

It kind of reminded me of that last day of exile. 

Ranboo might’ve stopped by, I heard his voice behind the Lava. 

It’s been a week. Sam still isn’t back. 

-Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far!


	9. Day 8

Day 8 (maybe)

I don’t know what time it is but it’s probably the next day.

Sam came back today. 

He just fucking left me here!

He walked in, gave us more fucking potatoes and left!

My nose is definitely broken. My wrist might be sprained as well idk.

Sam sounded annoyed, like he was in a rush to go somewhere. 

The fucking whispers are so loud. 

They get louder when Dream adjusts his mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about me making the next chapter from a POV that's not the journal?


	10. Day ?

Day something

Lost the book. 

Dream took it, I think.

I don’t really care.

It’s been like another few days or something I guess.

I think I’m going fucking crazy.

Sam came back what I think was yesterday but it might’ve been longer.

He said it’s still too soon for me to get out.

It’s been fucking weeks.

I just wanted closure.

Why can’t I get it?

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys prefer:
> 
> a) 2 uploads every other day
> 
> b) 1 upload every day


	11. Another Day

Death is an experience that I would not wish upon my worst enemy.

It was cold.

The stories of hell do not live up to it's reality.

The stories don't tell you about the feeling of being torn apart, limb by limb.

They don't explain the bone-chilling voices. 

The voices of the people, who are also trapped.

It was days of Wilbur, whispering words that echoed around my skull. 

I am in so much pain.

Death is a fucking nightmare.

Dream is a fucking nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write a companion fic about Tommy's experience with death?


End file.
